


Adventures in polyamoury

by rogue_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma's Aro/Ace, M/M, Multi, They're all Permanent cuddle buddies, everyone is super happy with this arrangement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_queen/pseuds/rogue_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces that i don't have a home for but i thought was worth publishing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo's Adventures in Pole Dancing

“I realize that this is probably the part where there’s gonna be a cut-scene to me lying half dead on the floor, but how hard can it possibly be?”

~

“Holy Shit. I hate being right, and it happens all the fucking time.”

 

 

Context: Akaashi, Kenma and Tsukki take up pole dancing to keep fit, Kuroo tags along once and never again.


	2. The Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's first night living with his boyfriends in their stupidly big bed.

“Bokuto and Kuroo must never sleep next to each other,” explained Akaashi, “ It’s for The Greater Good.”

“The Greater Good.” intoned Kenma.


	3. Bokuto and Kuroo are gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo almost get themselves broken up with.

“What was that Boku-bear?” crooned Kuroo

Bokuto lifted his head off of Akaashi’s lap to regard the cat curled up against his side. “I said that we fit together perfectly, sugar bear.”

Akaashi stared at them.

Kenma blinked.

Kei gagged and pushed his head under Kenma’s shirt, clinging sadly to the setter’s waist.

“Let me go,” Kenma said brokenly, “I need to go throw up.”


	4. Kuroo's life is struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what it says on the packet

“Babe,” Kuroo purred to Bokuto, “Owl I want for Christmas is you.”

“Bae! You’re all I need too”

“No, you don’t understand – you’re owl I need.”

“I know bro, I know.”

“NO OYOU DON’T. OWL, YOU’RE OWL I NEED. OWL. O - W – L. OWL.”

“Kuroo.” Bokuto said earnestly, “I have never loved you more.”

“Kenma.” Tsukki said equally as earnestly, “I have never been more disgusted.”


	5. Jurassic_Park.mp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino nerd strikes again.

Akaashi handed Tsukki an earbud, waiting until the boy had it in and was settled comfortably upon his shoulder before pressing play. A somewhat familiar tune started playing softly, a rush of nostaligia overcame the younger boy and he remembered how music could bring a man to tears, make you feel as though you were flying and paint images of such breathtaking clarity that you could imagine yourself to be in a completely different world. Some of this must have shown on his face or could be felt in the lazy set of his body as Akaashi swiveled around to regard him solemnly.

“Tsukishima, this is from the Jurassic Park soundtrack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at Rogue-queen.tumblr.com if you want a conversation i guess.
> 
> Also feel free to send me prompts and i'll do my best to post them on here in a timely manner


End file.
